ultimate_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom
Venom (ヴェノム, Venomu) is a symbiote, an living organism which attaches to other people and takes on their appearence. This symbiote was created by Doctor Octopus. Appearance :Voice Actor: Matt Lanter (English, as Venom), Steven Weber, (English, as symbiote), Not Known (Japanese, as Venom), Not Known (Japanese, as symbiote) Venom as a substance resembles a black liquified form. It can change shape and can form a face with big white eyes and a mouth with sharp teeth. After taking a host, Venom gains an extreme muscular physical body and grows larger depending on the host's size. Gallery Hosts Flash Thompson After it bonded with Flash Thompson, the symbiote developed spiky hair, several bumps on its back and it had a muscular build. Nova After it bonded with Nova, the symbiote developed a head similar in shape to his helmet and a wider jaw than seen on any other form the symbiote took when it bonded with the other hosts. It had the patterns of the Nova Corps uniform. Power Man After it bonded with Power Man, the symbiote developed symbiotic based sunglasses. It had a muscular build, patterns of Power Man's uniform and it grew four tentacles out of its back. Iron Fist After it bonded with Iron Fist, the symbiote developed a head similar in shape of his mask and it had the patterns and the symbol of Iron Fist's costume. Spider-Man After it bonded with Spider-Man, the symbiote developed the same features of Spider-Man's costume, but it's pure black and it has a white spider symbol, a long tongue, sharp teeth, and a muscular build. Harry Osborn After it bonded with Harry Osborn, the symbiote has the same features of Spider-Man's costume, but it has a white spider symbol and it's pure black. In its massive hulking form, it has the same features, but it has a muscular build, sharp teeth, a long tongue and a more sinister look. Personality Venom is an emotionless being, who is confused the second he was born from Spider-Man's DNA. The only thing Venom desires is to bond with Spider-Man, until Harry Osborn attempted to control it for himself. The symbiote rejected Spider-Man saying that he doesn't need him. Relationships Friends/Allies *Green Goblin Family *Doctor Octopus (creator) *Carnage (Goblin's creation) Neutral *Harry Osborn Rivals Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Spider-Man **White Tiger **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Leatherhead Powers and Abilities Venom takes on the powers and abilities of his host organism. Venom's forms seem to always be modeled by the person he has bonded with. The symbiote grants the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength: '''Venom is stronger than Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Venom is able to take multiple hits from his enemies. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Despite his Huge Appearance, Venom is able of jumping 30 feet and is very agile. *'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Despite his size, Venom is very flexible. *'Webbing Generation: 'Venom can create his own supply of webbing. *'Webbing Shooting: 'Venom can shoot webbing. *'Wall-Crawling: 'Venom is able to climb most surfaces. *'Stretching Tongue: 'Venom can stretch out his tongue. *'Shapeshifting: 'Venom can change his size and shape. He cannot do this with a host. *'Hosting: '''Venom has the ability to bond with any living organism that he touches. Weaknesses Venom despite being a monstrous creation with extraordinary powers, has a weakness for lightning. When Venom gets in contact with electricity he either gets vaporized or paralyzed. History Venom is a symbiote created by Doc Ock using Peter Parker's DNA, obtained from a blood sample left in a battle with an Octobot. At the same moment it was created, it started to act aggressively, as it was all the deadlest aspects of Peter's personality. Octavius needed few months to perfect it, but Osborn only gave him a month to do so. Otto told him he will have something for him that night, but the symbiote escaped and as Doc Ock said; it wanted to find and return to where it came from: Spider-Man. Synopsis Category:Symbiotes Category:Genderless Category:Villains